Innocence
by the wolf chronicels
Summary: Can the innocence of a small child make the most unemotional person smile, make sun shine on the cold rainy days. As the past and present Ahsoka makes the best, and the worst Jedi, and soldiers see the innocent beauty of the world, these events happen after being harassed by older younglings. I don't own star wars, i suck at summaries, and- my arm is bleeding. no parings sorry!


**A.N: I am sorry for not updating, I got collect all the crap in my notebook, have school and am still recovering from my birthday on Feb. 2. I know that's not really an excuse but I don't really give a crap. So on to other matters, I'm putting a pause on all my other stories and working on this story, here's the longer summary, because everybody just loves sappy crap. man I feel like crap. ****man I suck at summaries. rated k+ for a bit of a darker theme in the beginning, not sure if this will be a long story, or a cute fluff. All in the eyes of Ahsoka.**

_It had been a normal day for me right from the start. Woke before sunrise,and snuck out to the top of one of the Jedi temple towers roofs to watch the sunrise with my friend Alec and Chyanee. She wore her usual attire, A black t-shirt, matching leggings and gloves, and her light brown hair - that one day she swears to dye black draped over her oval face, and covered her milky brown eyes. Alec - who Chyanee envied for his natural black spiky hair - wore similar clothes except the top was a tunic. and his long black hair blew around his round little face, that never failed to get him what he wanted from female padawans, thanks to the stunning hazel eyes that had where around the pupil was an amber color. Walking back down the halls with my four-year old friends. Alec's swanky strut full of pride his hazel eyes, bragging on how he - the trouble maker - had flipped a desk on the poor master using the force._

_" Alec, why did you do that, it's not nice." I had asked him in curiosity. The little boy thought carefully for a moment before admitting,_

_" Jason and his crew were picking on me again." He shrugged his shoulders, as if he could forget their torment. I had spun on my heel angrily and tried to find the only member on the council I knew then. "Ahsoka where are you going?" Alec ran to her side._

_" To find master Plo and shut the stupid younglings up!" I had declared._

_" Ahsoka, please don't." He roughly tugged on her arm. "Please!" He had whined putting all his strength in restraining me. I had stopped walking and Alec loosened his grip on my wrist a bit. _

_" Why not." I gave him a sympathetic look. understanding the fear of Jason, or any of the seven-year old's connections coming after them._

_" Hey love birds, whats wrong crying to each other because you're so weak and pathetic, and wish you could be like me." The snobby taunting voice filled the empty hallways as the sneering, blue-eyed, dark brown-haired youngling Jason Forest had walked upon the scene, with his mindless minions strolling after him laughing. Alec had quickly pulled his hand away and muttered,_

_" No, now beat it Forest." He had glared at Jason with such contempt, I had shuddered._

_"Ooo, I'm so scared what you gonna do Alec, flip a desk on me?!" He laughed cruelly and his group of idiots howled with laughter. Alec had starting shaking in anger as I felt him slowly giving into his anger. _

_" Leave him alone, you jerks." I had yelled over their howling laughter. Jason shot me a hard cold glare as he turned away from his morons. He stormed over and brutally pulled me up from my lekku, and I screamed in antagonizing pain. He held me up to his disgusting face, that the female padawans fell for too often, even some of the younglings too. _

_" You wanna say that again you pathetic piece of trash." His all to minty breath washed over my face as I whimpered in pain._

_"Jason stop it." The voice had come from the crowd of sick people. A girl with dark brown eyes, and raven black stepped out of the crowd. She had an icy glare at the youngling. Jason face softened but his eyes remained cold._

_" Crystal, baby, I'm just messing around." He dropped me hard on the floor, Alec and Chyanee rushed to my side. Crystal glare had remained fixed. _

_" This isn't right Jason, stop it before you get in trouble."_

_"Who's going to stop me." His face became cold._

_" I am." Jason rolled his head back laughing._

_" Oh yeah? What are you going to do Fitzgerald." He snapped bitterly as the crowd behind them started laughing at her. The girl looked less unsure as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. " Just back off, Crystal, and it will all be alright. Jason had said his facial expression soft but his eyes cold and cruel. Crystal looked at me worriedly and i thought that she was really going to do what he said._

_" No I can't do that." She protectively stepped in front of me, and smiled as she helped me up. I returned the smiled gratefully. _

_" Your name is pretty." I had looked at her in Awe for standing up for us, maybe some of Jason's idiots did have a heart and brain. A roar of furry erupted as Jason howled in anger as a tantrum had rip through. _

_" YOU LITTLE BRATS!" he had viciously slapped Crystal side, and she dropped to the ground like a rag doll. Alec and I screamed in furry at Jason's actions, and jump on him our tiny fist flaying like an angry flock of birds. Jason had ripped Alec off of him and slammed him into a wall. I screamed pulling on his hair about what a jerk he was, as he slammed me down on the floor punching me multiple times as i cried out in agony. a crowd of youngling was starting to gather and no one helped. a few sneered and laughed, as i cried out in pure agony as the searing pain flamed in my body. At one point, Chyanee had fought off Jason's "bodyguards" and force pushed Jason back into a wall. I had scrambled to my feet despite the stinging pain. " Chyanee, run!" I had yelled. Chyanee didn't hesitate to bolt down the corridor. I had rushed in the opposite direction, to the gardens that only the masters and the knights were allowed in, hopefully I would make it, before the black dots in my vision got bigger._

**Mace Windu's P.O.V ( not expecting that, did you now? ;)**

_I was a fairly peaceful day as I walked into the gardens, enjoying the beautiful scenery. I observed as I saw the blooming flowers, and heard the faint sound of the waterfall. I felt at peace. Until I noticed the faint sound of a child sobbing. It wasn't wailing, like the youngling wanted attention. it was quiet shaking breaths that filled my ears. I had followed the sound of the old Willow tree. And what sat there was a sad little tourgata youngling leaning against the trunk of the tree, sitting in a patch of flowers. I walked over to the youngling, a little annoyed that she would come into this garden. But first a decided I would find out whats wrong.  
_

_" What is troubling you, youngling?" I asked, frowning down at her. She slowly looked up at me, her pain clear in the force. Her face revealed terrible bruises, the worst one on her eye, and her arm and legs looked broken, as blood trailed down the corner of her mouth, and spilled on the dark green play clothes. She stared at me with those big, round, turquoise, tear-filled eyes. I knelt as I studied the bruises on her face. " Who did this to you?" I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she winced. I asked again. This time she opened her mouth but the words never left her mouth as she collapsed against me. I gently lifted the little youngling off the ground an into my arms. I looked down at the crumpled tulips that the girl was on, they looked like the small child as she whimpered . He gently hushed her and used the force to ease her vast pain, as he carried her to the medical bay._

**Medical bay**

_" Well sir, she has three broken ribs, leg, arm, a fractured collarbone and a severely bruised lekku, she will not make a quick recovery, but she will live." I nodded as the medical droid had evaluated. I dismissed the droid, and turned my attention back to the children that sat on the large bed, and glanced at her worryingly. I noticed the three delinquents in black, from council meeting discussing punishment for their actions in the past. Now they all sat there in bandages, all because of a tantrum. I watched as the smallest girl, Chyanee, fell asleep right against Ahsoka curling into a ball next to her. Alec was barely couscous, ans Crystal was still recovering from the sedatives that we had to give her. Apparently that boy...**Jason**, ha d hit the girl before. the thought of him just brought bile in his throat. that disgrace of a Jedi was being brought back to his family right at the moment. He thought back to the trial... he had never seen the council so furious, he had been so angry himself matter of fact. Ahsoka stirred a little, before her eyes slowly fluttered open. Everyone stared intently at had smiled at me as she held out her hand. The rare flame red tulip was in her palm. It looked like the little tulip had bloomed early, i noticed as i smiled warmly back and accepted the small flower from her palm. everyone, besides the sleeping Chyanee had smiled warmly at each other. Right now, i felt more at peace, and happy than I was in the garden, in this small little medical bay._

**A.N: Oh you guys must hate me, I beat up Ahsoka again! I love Ahsoka, its just the story worked better that way. I decided that it's going to be a very, very, VERY LONG, LONG, LONG, story, so the next one may not be as long, but IDK because i just thought of this story so it's not already on a piece of paper. I'm probably going to try to get the next chapter up this afternoon because it's... 1:oo in the morning! eh, whatever.**

**Question of the day 1: what did you do for your b-day?**

**Question of the day 2" who is your favorite s.w.c.w character, ( wait there's more) as a child?**


End file.
